A Nice Day Gets Interrupted
by zirron
Summary: Adam tries to avoid training with Teela, but Skeletor shows up and it's time for He-man...


Rated: G

By Zirronis

Prince Adam was walking through the courtyard of the City of Eternos when he saw his little friend, Orko the court magician, juggling some balls in the air and was playing keep away with Cringer. He curled a smile to himself as he walked over to the scene. "You guys should be cleaning your room, Orko."

"Blech, Adam, I hate to clean my room... besides I am having fun playing with Cringer.."

"Wwwhy do I have to be the one to chase the balls all the time, Orko." Cringer whimpered.

"Cause you big furrball, I am the magician." Orko giggled.

Teela, the Captain of the Royal Guard came over and watched the little scene with a smile on her face. "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day, Adam!" She smiled.

"I agree, I bet Cringer and I can catch some real good fish today!" Adam exclaimed then he realised he had spoken too much. "I mean after our Combat Training.."

Teela rolled her eyes. "I just wished you took your studies more seriously like He-Man does.." He mused openly about that.

"Yeah, well he doesn't catch the big whoppers like I do."

Suddenly there a crash of thunder from the air as the two of them looked to the sky. It was the Doombuster, one of Skeletor's evil machines of terror as it was firing on the Palace. "Quick Adam, get everyone to..." She looked around as Adam had disappeared again! "Oh! I am going to get him for that.." She took Orko's hand with her she directed people out of the courtyard.

Meanwhile, Adam and Cringer had ducked into an alcove. "Skeletor is sure picking a bad day to get on He-Man's bad side..."

"Wwhy don't wwwe try to tttalk to him first...?" He shook because he knew that was moot point.

"Skeletor doesn't talk, Cringe." He lifted the mighty Sword of Power. "By the POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"

The room filled with light as it engulfed Adam and transformed him into the powerful warrior... He-Man! He held the sword close to his chest as he called out. "I HAVE THE POWER!!" He pointed the sword at Cringer as it transformed him into the mighty Battle Cat!

"Grrr Let's go get Skeletor!!" Battle Cat cried out as He-Man hopped on his back.

"Now, you're talking, Cat, let's ride!" He-Man held on tight as the mighty cat took He-Man out to the battle scene.

Skeletor had taken up a defencive position in the Palace as the Royal Guard was in a fire fight with them. "You can't win, Teela! Your Guard is no match for my power!!" Skeletor called out.

"I guess you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Skeletor." Teela retorted saracastically.

"Evil-Lyn! Do my bidding!" Skeletor pointed with his boney finger to Teela. "Destroy her!"

The Evil sorceress came from Skeletor's flank as she raised her arms with her Cape. "Darkness and Evil, Destroy Teela!" Bolts of lightening came down from the sky, but He-Man intercepted the bolts before they had destroyed Teela.

"He-Man!" Teela called out. "Thank Goodness you got here just in time."

"Don't thank me yet, we have to repel Skeletor." He nodded as they regrouped.

Skeletor pointed his Havoc staff at He-Man. "Why must you always interfere in my Fun!?" An energy beam came from the head of the staff as He-Man deflected the bolt of Energy with his power sword.

"Don't you ever learn, Boneface?" He came to Skeletor's position and knocked the staff from Skeletor's grip. "You really need to pick a new occupation, Skeletor."

"He-Man!" Teela tossed him a photonic shield as Evil-Lyn had cast a dark spell to try and make him disappear. He was able to deflect the bolt with the shield.

The Royal Guard was able to rally around the Warriors as Skeletor realised he was becoming surrounded. "There'll be another day, He-Man! I'll get you for this!" He disappeared with his black magic and took his Evil Masters of the Universe with him.

Later on Adam had his feet kicked up on the couch as he was watching a powerball matchon the spectrevision. Teela came over and knocked his legs down. "Where were you today?" She looked at him annoyed.

"Oh umm I took Cringer to get away from the Battle.. I didn't think he'd like being there.. you know how he gets." He shrugged non-chalantly.

"Adam that's the worst excuse you've used yet..." She sighed. "At least He-Man showed up when we needed him." She grabbed his shirt. "Com'on you need to do your training..."

"But.. but.. but.." He looked at Cringer and Orko...

They laughed as Teela dragged Adam away to do his battle training he was putting off.

The End.

Today's Moral:

He-Man comes down from Battle-Cat as he looked at the reader. "I would like to talk to you today about taking chances. "Sometimes when you take a risk like going somewhere you shouldn't or not looking both ways before you cross the road, you endanger people. Just remember, that you aren't the only one you affect."

He-Man jumped on the big Battle Cat. "We call could use a little safety." He smiled. "Until Next time.."

The Mighty Battle Cat took off into the horizon.


End file.
